


yo my little pogchamp

by OwenPuppy21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Drabble, F/F, Help, honestly? im only writing this because i want to produce content but cannot put in any effort, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenPuppy21/pseuds/OwenPuppy21
Summary: you want my actual works? you little pissbaby??? no!!!!!! you get this!!!!!!!!!! :D
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	yo my little pogchamp

"hey pearl, ur my little pogchamp uwu" -a  
"no ur my little 'poggerino' amethyst" -p  
"hit that epic whip nae nae girrl" -a  
*hits that epic whip nae nae* -p  
"wow birdbabe thats so sexy" *dabs* -a  
"thank you m'lady" -p

and then they kiss uwu

**Author's Note:**

> plese rate 5 star and follow for more sexi badboi wolf alpha conent X3
> 
> ok but actually help me please i think im dying


End file.
